Bored
by BananaphoneBob
Summary: A random chat between the W.I.T.C.H. gang. It’s what being bored does to me! Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

Bored!

Summary: A random chat between the W.I.T.C.H. gang. It's what being bored does to me! Most likely a one-shot, but if people want more I'll do more.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**An ExTrA hEaRt, AdVaNtAgE- ME has logged on**

**Bl0nD3-Bab3- **hey, Will!! What's up?

**An ExTrA hEaRt, AdVaNtAgE- ME- **Hey, Cornelia. Not much, I'm grounded and I managed to get my _mum_ to let me go on the internet!

**Bl0nD3-Bab3-** Really? You poor thing,I would scream if I was grounded! It would mean no shopping and NO CALEB!

**S3a GGodES5 LaRg3 has joined the conversation**

**S3a GGodES5 LaRg3- **I don't know, Corny, can you get anymore obsessed with your precious Caleb?

**Bl0nD3-Bab3- **No, oh, hang on…

**S3a GGodES5 LaRg3- **What's she up to? I don't trust her.

**An ExTrA hEaRt, AdVaNtAgE- ME- **(Giggles) I know what you mean, Irma. She'll probably be back in a minute.

**I Am On Fire Tonight! has joined the conversation**

**CL3bS mINe 4EvA- **Like my new name, Irmy?

**S3a GGodES5 LaRg3- **Ok, you have officially lost it, Cornelia.

**I Am On Fire Tonight!**- Hi everybody! Cornelia, I need to ask you, how do you feel about Peter?

**CL3bS mINe 4EvA**- What? Umm, I like him. Not as much as Caleb, but he's cool, why?

**I Am On Fire Tonight!**- Oh, no reason. Got to Go, now, Bye!

**I Am On Fire Tonight! Has logged off**

**LIGHT AS THE AIR has joined the conversation**

**LIGHT AS THE AIR- **Hey, everyone! What's up? Come on, people, I need something to do!

**An ExTrA hEaRt, AdVaNtAgE- ME**- Not much has actually happened, Irma and Cornelia had a fight, you know, the usual, lol.

**CL3bS mINe 4EvA**- What? It's not my fault! I can't help it if I love Caleb, can I!

**S3a GGodES5 LaRg3**- Uh, yeah it is, coz it's you that loves him!

**CL3bS mINe 4EvA**- Yeah well… well… Caleb loves me too! So you can shut up, _Irmy! _

**LIGHT AS THE AIR**- Stop it, both of you! Just calm down, Cornelia. I'm very sure Irma didn't mean any of that stuff, did you, Irma!

**LIGHT AS THE AIR sent S3a GGodES5 LaRg3 a nudge **

**S3a GGodES5 LaRg3**- No, I didn't mean _any _of that stuff. Sorry, Cornelia. (You watch at school tomorrow, Hay Lin!)

**I Am On Fire Tonight! Has joined the conversation**

**I Am On Fire Tonight!**- Hey, everybody! How have you been? I couldn't come online earlier, because Peter was on the computer. Sorry, guys!

**CL3bS mINe 4EvA- **What do you mean, Taranee? You were on about… 3 minutes ago. You asked me how I felt… about… PETER! OMG:O

**S3a GGodES5 LaRg3**- Ha-ha, corny! You got played!! Peter made you think he was Taranee shame! That is gonna last for a year! (Wipes away tears of laughter)

**CL3bS mINe 4EvA**- Shut it, Irma! You wouldn't like it if some guy that you liked pretended to be your mate to find out whether you liked them or not!

**LIGHT AS THE AIR**- I SAID STOP IT!! Moan to each other when we're NOT online, OK?

**S3a GGodES5 LaRg3**- Fine, sorry, guys.

**CL3bS mINe 4EvA**- Yeah, sorry.

**An ExTrA hEaRt, AdVaNtAgE- ME**- It's OK. I'm used to it in real life, so this is nothing, lol.

**I Am On Fire Tonight!**- Yeah, me too. Hang on, I'm changing my name. So don't talk to me.

**CL3bS mINe 4EvA**- Oh, no what's she changing her name too? I'm worried.

**S3a GGodES5 LaRg3**- lol, yeah. Maybe it'll be sensible (!)

**LIGHT AS THE AIR**- lol. As if (!) since when has anything in our lives been sensible?

**Don't Mess with Me, Coz You'll Be Messing with Fire**- Like my name, Guys?

**LIGHT AS THE AIR**- Yeah, but Will, you're being really… quiet today. What's up?

**CL3bS mINe 4EvA**- She's grounded. She's probably fighting with her mum.

**An ExTrA hEaRt, AdVaNtAgE- ME**- Sorry, guys. I've got to go. See you at school tomorrow!

**CL3bS mINe 4EvA**- Bye, Will: )

**S3a GGodES5 LaRg3**- See you later, Will!

**LIGHT AS THE AIR**- Love ya! Bibi

**Don't Mess with Me, Coz You'll Be Messing with Fire**- Bye, Bye Will!

**An ExTrA hEaRt AdVaNtAgE**- **ME has logged off**

**Don't Mess with Me, Coz You'll Be Messing with Fire**- Gee, I thought my mum had issues (!)

**LIGHT AS THE AIR-** Oh, I have to go now. See ya tomorrow guys!

**LIGHT AS THE AIR has logged off**

**CL3bS mINe 4EvA- **Jeez, why is everyone suddenly going? Oh well, bye, Taranee and Irma! Xxxxx

**CL3bS mINe 4EvA has logged off**

**Don't Mess with Me, Coz You'll Be Messing with Fire-** Well, what's the point of us staying on? I have a TON of studying and homework to do! Oh no, I completely forgot! See ya later, Irma!

**S3a GGodES5 LaRg3- **umm… Bye!

**Don't Mess with Me, Coz You'll Be Messing with Fire has logged off**

**S3a GGodES5 LaRg3- **So why am I still online? Oh, well, someone will come online.

**The mighty NERD is here! Haha! Has joined the conversation**

**The mighty NERD is here! Haha!- **Hi, my honey-bunny!

**S3a GGodES5 LaRg3- **Oh, no. Uhh… I have to, Uhh… BYE!!

**S3a GGodES5 LaRg3 has logged off**

**The mighty NERD is here! Haha!**- She loves me really (pushes glasses further up my nose)

**S3a GGodES5 LaRg3 has logged on**

**S3a GGodES5 LaRg3 just sent The mighty NERD is here! Haha! A nudge**

**S3a GGodES5 LaRg3**- DON'T COUNT ON IT! HA!

**S3a GGodES5 LaRg3 has logged off**

**The mighty NERD is here! Haha!**- (stares blankly at the screen) She loves me!

**The mighty NERD is here! Haha! Has logged off**

**Well, that was it, unless someone wants me to do more. Maybe one with Caleb in would be funny. Hope people enjoyed it, but not gonna know unless you REVIEW! Flames allowed, but with a reason!**


	2. Chapter 2

**WWMTgirl: I'm glad you liked it so much! Thanks!**

**Strayphoenix: I think if you write one it will be a lot more funnier than this, but I'm really you liked it so much! I thought Cornelia's name was cool!**

**KnightofFaerun: I might use one of the names you gave to me; they were good! Thanks for the review!!**

**4mewmew4: You got your wish, I made more! This might be the last chapter, I don't know! Thanks for adding me to your alerts! It means a lot!**

**Seven-point-mystic: thanks for adding the stories to your favourites! I love this kind of thing too!**

**Californiagirl1426: Yes, there is going to be some CxC action in this chapter!**

**Yes Hi everyone! I have a new chapter of Bored! I know I said I probably wouldn't do a second chapter, but I was bored… so I decided to write Bored! Thanks for all the reviews!! Oh, and there will be more people in this chapter!**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Don't Mess with Me, Coz You'll Be Messing with Fire! Has logged on**

**Don't Mess with Me, Coz You'll Be Messing with Fire!- **Hi, guys!

**CAL3bS mINe 4EvA- **Hi, Taranee! How are you! I'm not fine, if you're wondering!

**Don't Mess with Me, Coz You'll Be Messing with Fire!- **I'm fine, Cornelia, we just saw each other at school, what's wrong with you?

**S3a GGodES5 AT LaRg3- **she's bumming coz Caleb isn't coming over to see her, he said he had to do something.

**LIGHT AS THE AIR- **Yeah, she has not stopped moping about it!

**Don't Mess with Me, Coz You'll Be Messing with Fire!**- Oh, ok, sorry I asked.

**CAL3bS mINe 4EvA**- Yeah, well, I know this sounds kinda snobby, but he hasn't spent time with me for ages because he has been doing this 'thing' that he won't tell anyone about. There shouldn't be things more important than the one you love!

**S3a GGodES5 AT LaRg3**- Wow, you are so right Corny!

**CAL3bS mINe 4EvA**- Really? You think so?

**S3a GGodES5 AT LaRg3**- Hell yeah, Cornelia, that really did sound snobby!

**CAL3bS mINe 4EvA just sent S3a GGodES5 AT LaRg3 a nudge.**

**An ExTrA hEaRt, AdVaNtAgE- ME has just logged on**

**An ExTrA hEaRt, AdVaNtAgE- ME**- Hi people!

**CAL3bS mINe 4EvA**- Hi, Will! How are you? I'm even more not fine now if you're wondering!

**An ExTrA hEaRt, AdVaNtAgE- ME**- I'm fine what's-

**LIGHT AS THE AIR**- Please, do NOT ask what's wrong!!!

**An ExTrA hEaRt, AdVaNtAgE- ME**- Umm… ok?

**CAL3bS mINe 4EvA**- Ugh, I'm depressed. Why can't Caleb just stop whatever he's doing so he can spend time with me? 

**S3a GGodES5 AT LaRg3**- Wow, you are really good at being snobby!

**CAL3bS mINe 4EvA just sent S3a GGodES5 AT LaRg3 a nudge**

**CAL3bS mINe 4EvA**- Shut up, Irmy!!! You don't know what it's like!

**I have a giant pet snake! Bet you don't (sticks tongue out!) has logged on**

**Don't Mess with Me, Coz You'll Be Messing with Fire!**- Who the hell is that? 'I have a giant pet snake!' Who has a giant pet snake?

**S3a GGodES5 AT LaRg3**- Phobos?! You have MSN?!! Wow, didn't see that one coming!

**An ExTrA hEaRt, AdVaNtAgE- ME**- Of all the things…

**CAL3bS mINe 4EvA**- Who would've thought!

**I have a giant pet snake! Bet you don't (sticks tongue out!)**- Yes, I, Phobos, have MSN. Unfortunately I cannot plot to destroy you and the rebels on here, or even kill you. But I found a button that can do something.

**I have a giant pet snake! Bet you don't (sticks tongue out!) just sent An ExTrA hEaRt, AdVaNtAgE- ME a nudge**

**I have a giant pet snake! Bet you don't (sticks tongue out!) just sent S3a GGodES5 AT LaRg3 a nudge**

**I have a giant pet snake! Bet you don't (sticks tongue out!) just sent Don't Mess with Me, Coz You'll Be Messing with Fire a nudge**

**I have a giant pet snake! Bet you don't (sticks tongue out!) just sent CAL3bS mINe 4EvA a nudge**

**I have a giant pet snake! Bet you don't (sticks tongue out!)**- Pathetic name, by the way!

**I have a giant pet snake! Bet you don't (sticks tongue out!) just sent LIGHT AS THE AIR a nudge**

**S3a GGodES5 ATLaRg3**- Wow… that was annoying!

**LIGHT AS THE AIR**- tell me about it!

**Don't Mess with Me, Coz You'll Be Messing with Fire!**- Phobos is just… just… UGH!!!

**CAL3bS mINe 4EvA**- He said my name was pathetic! Ohh, he's gonna pay!

**An ExTrA hEaRt, AdVaNtAgE- ME**- Yeah. Phobos is dead!

**I have a giant pet snake! Bet you don't (sticks tongue out!)**- What are you going to do? Nudge me? Wow, I'm starting to like this strange brand of communication.

**The Queen of Meridian is the best always!!! Has just logged on**

**LIGHT AS THE AIR**- now who is that?! I mean, the Queen of Meridian is Elyon, but that's not her name.

**The Queen of Meridian is the best always!!!**- Elyon is the Queen? My little Elyon? Well now, that's great!

**An ExTrA hEaRt, AdVaNtAgE- ME**- Wait… Queen Weira?! How can you be on MSN? You're-

**The Queen of Meridian is the best always!!!**- Yes, it is me, Weira. I'll have you know there are computers where I am. Phobos, are you being annoying? I can easily punish you!

**I have a giant pet snake! Bet you don't (sticks tongue out!)**- N-n-no, mother! I- I am not being annoying!

**S3a GGodES5 AT LaRg3**- Umm, yes he is, Weira. Go punish him!

**I have a giant pet snake! Bet you don't (sticks tongue out!)**- Aghhhhhhh!!! NOOOOOOO!!!!!

**I have a giant pet snake! Bet you don't (sticks tongue out!) has just logged off**

**CAL3bS mINe 4EvA**- Haha, good one, Ellie. You totally got him!!

**S3a GGodES5 AT LaRg3**- Yeah, Elyon that was soo cool!! He really thought you were Weira!

**Don't Mess with Me, Coz You'll Be Messing with Fire!**- That'll teach Phobos to mess with us on MSN!

**An ExTrA hEaRt, AdVaNtAgE- ME**- I can't believe he actually fell for it!!

**The Queen of Meridian is the best always!!!**- Yeah, he may have been good on things like plotting evil plans, but when it came down to using the fraction of his miniscule brain that doesn't work like that, he is so easy to fool. It's really funny! I've gotta go now anyway. See ya!

**CAL3bS mINe 4EvA**- Bye Elyon. Could you try to find Caleb and make him come here? I really wanna see him and talk to him!!!

**The Queen of Meridian is the best always!!!**- Don't worry, I have a strange feeling you'll hear from him soon! Bye guys!!!

**The Queen of Meridian is the best always!!! Has logged off**

**CAL3bS mINe 4EvA**- What was she talking about?

**Don't Mess with Me, Coz You'll Be Messing with Fire!**- I'm not sure. But it sounds like we'll find out in a minute.

**Meridiandude! Has just logged on**

**Meridiandude!**- Uhh… Hi

**CAL3bS mINe 4EvA**- CALEB!?!? Wha- How did you get MSN????

**Meridiandude!**- Elyon set it up for me. That's why I've kinda been avoiding you. Sorry.

**CAL3bS mINe 4EvA**- Oh, Caleb! I thought you were just avoiding me for some reason!

**Meridiandude!**- Why would I avoid you?

**S3a GGodES5 AT LaRg3**- Uh oh, I feel a whole load of icky romantic stuff coming up!

**LIGHT AS THE AIR**- Shut up Irma! It's sooo cute!

**CAL3bS mINe 4EvA**- Sorry guys. It's too late. I love you, Caleb!

**Meridiandude!**- I love you too, Cornelia!

**LIGHT AS THE AIR**- Awwwww!!! That was really cute but I've gotta go. See ya later girlies!! (and boy)

**Meridiandude**- Bye

**CAL3bS mINe 4EvA**- See ya Hay Lin! Xxx

**An ExTrA hEaRt, AdVaNtAgE- ME**- Luv ya, bye!

**Don't Mess with Me, Coz You'll Be Messing with Fire!**- Bye, Hay Lin!

**S3a GGodES5 AT LaRg3**- See ya tomorrow, Hay Hay.

**LIGHT AS THE AIR has logged off**

**Don't Mess with Me, Coz I'll Be Messing with Fire!**- I have homework to do! Agh! If I go now I can have enough time to finish it by tomorrow. Bye everyone!

**Don't Mess with Me, Coz You'll Be Messing with Fire! Has logged off**

**CAL3bS mINe 4EvA**- this is what happened last time. Oh well, I'm going to Meridian to sleep over. See you in a minute, Caleb! Bye Irma and Will! Xxx

**CAL3bS mINe 4EvA has logged off**

**Meridiandude! Has logged off**

**An ExTrA hEaRt, AdVaNtAgE- ME**- Well, don't say bye then, Caleb. Jeez. Some people!

**S3a GGodES5 AT LaRg3**- Uhh.. I gotta go! Someone might come on that I don't wanna-

**The mighty NERD is here! Haha! Has just logged on**

**S3a GGodES5 AT LaRg3**- Bye

**S3a GGodES5 AT LaRg3 has logged off**

**The mighty NERD is here! Haha!**- Oh, darn it!

**The mighty NERD is here! Haha! Has logged off**

**An ExTrA hEaRt, AdVaNtAgE- ME**- oooooooooooooooooook then.

**An ExTrA hEaRt, AdVaNtAgE- ME has logged off.**

**Wow, my fingers hurt! That seemed so long when I was writing it, it might be the longest thing I've actually ever written! Please tell me what you think! Was it funny? Not funny? Cool? Not cool? I need to know! You see that little grey button just down there, press it and write something (preferably nice) and then click 'ok' bye!!!**


End file.
